


Rather Poetic

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(stars, planets) Kirk and Spock on the observation deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Poetic

Kirk heard Spock's carefully timed steps as he entered the observation deck. Kirk smiled softly to himself as he watched the stars whiz by from his vantage point on the floor with his arms tucked underneath the back of his head. Spock stopped and stood near Kirk, but faced away from the viewing window. Spock looked down at Kirk, not understanding why he had chosen to lay on the cold floor rather than a piece of convenient furniture. Kirk returned Spock's stare and added a questioning quirk of his eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about, Captain?" Spock inquired, causing Kirk to sit up on his elbows and tilt his head to the side in wonder. Forget the vastness of space, Kirk was interested in exploring the new territory in front of him. It was a puzzle how the man who strangled him on the bridge had come to ask him that or even conceive of asking him something that could be seen as small talk.

"The other me and how his life was different," Kirk replied honestly and without facade. Spock seemed to ponder this development, mulling it over his mind before deciding the appropriate response.

"You met your destiny on the path you took to avoid it." Spock stated simply, not thinking to mention that he'd had a conversation with his alternate self as well.

"The path I took led me into space and I'd stay here forever if I could." Kirk barely whispered, lost in his thoughts again. Spock turned slightly to gaze out of the window as well.

"Do you not wish to return home?" Spock asked, not understanding the man before him again. Spock turned his head back to face Kirk, his body remained unmoving with his arms at his sides. He divided his gaze between watching Kirk and looking out of the window.

"I was born in space, Spock. This is my home." A cluster of planets breezed past their view as a blur of purple and orange. Kirk marveled at the beautiful splashes of color, while Spock thought about the planets' atmospheres, the cloud covers, water percentages, and weather.

"I knew that." Spock was genuinely surprised at his own ignorance. He had read Kirk's file as soon as he was able to access it. In fact, he'd skimmed through the entire file and the attachments in one sitting. If asked, he would have said he knew everything there was to know about Kirk on paper, yet he had been unable to connect Kirk as being a child of space as opposed to a child of Earth. Logically speaking, Kirk was a citizen of Earth, yet he was claiming otherwise.

"Of course you did," Kirk gave a silent laugh and settle back down on the floor to continue watching the landscape go by. Spock turned his head back to face Kirk, his body remained unmoving with his arms then behind his back. Spock didn't know how to continue his attempt at conversation and Kirk made no offering of exchange either, instead Spock sat down next to Kirk in one fluid motion.

Kirk made no comment on how Spock's thigh was touching his arm, but he felt the thick heat rising off Spock's whole body. Time passed as swiftly as the stars outside of the window. Kirk pulled his hands out from under his head and placed them over his chest to feel the rising and falling. Soon their breathing had synched together in a pattern of inhaling and exhaling. Spock kept staring at the stars, but let his eyes glance over as Kirk closed his own eyes and slid his left hand further down his chest until it rested on the lower part of his stomach. They both felt the odd sensation of anticipation fill the room and settle in their stomachs. Kirk could almost touch the feeling with his fingertips.

Kirk's legs splayed out to the sides a fraction of an inch, but it was enough to make Spock's breath catch audibly in his throat. Kirk's arm traveled further down the length of his body, completely losing contact with the side of Spock's thigh. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his uniform and pushed his pants down, lifting his hips. 

His cock began to fill and lengthen under his hand, nerves tingling. Then firm under his palm, Kirk slid his thumb along the side. He felt a freedom in that moment, a rush that was followed by a harsh gasp from his constricting throat. Kirk reached below his thickened cock to cup himself. His fingers felt warm as he lightly squeezed, his whole body feeling loose and relaxed. He tensed his muscles, causing his erection to reach upward, then released and let it lumber back down to rest on his flat stomach.

He lifted his right leg and bent it at the knee, his semi-erection lulling toward Spock like an unfulfilled wish straining to be made. From root to the tip, he fisted himself once before letting it go. His cock was then a full swollen ache that arched off where it had rested on his thigh. It was pale and lurched as he took a hold of it at the base and squeezed gently. Sliding his dry palm up again it felt like torture, but Kirk needed only to glance over at Spock to see his hard work paying off. Spock's face appeared green, his neck as well, from under his uniform.

Breathing faster, he resisted the urge to quicken his pace and kept a controlled and even stroke. His hips jerked on every slow up stroke, yearning for a more satisfying rhythm. The darkened head of his cock disappeared into his fist again and again, foreign eyes following the movement.

He sped up, more fanatic and urgent than before, heading toward full force. A hot thrill ran through Kirk's body at the knowledge that the agony would end and the sweet feeling of ecstasy would take over. Kirk's whole body turned to the side to face Spock as he nearly reached his climax, instead grabbing his knees to pull them close to his chest and abandoning his cock. Pain shot through his body like tiny firecrackers as the orgasm receded. Spock showed no visible signs of noticing beyond a infinitesimal raise of his eyebrow.

Kirk griped himself again and began to pump as quick as his arm and wrist would allow, giving up on prolonging the act. Even more excitement and tension rose in the room. Kirk rolled onto his back again and caught Spock's eyes shining in the field of stars. Realizing that Spock was watching him in the reflection of the glass, the intensity had finally built up to the point where Kirk broke. Grinding his teeth, Kirk felt his muscles constrict and his cock somehow seemed to swell more in his hand as he flicked his wrist, rolling a finger over the slit. Desperately, he pushed himself to move a little bit faster to fierce search of relief. One last shallow breath and Kirk clenched his jaw tight as he exploded over his fist. Kirk clutched the base of his cock as it spasmed. Groaning, even as his back jerked off of the floor, Kirk's hips chased the languid hand in obedience of a base urge. Hips bucking erratically, Kirk rode off the last of his wavering pleasure until it was teetering on being painful.

His body gave off one more violent jerk as he felt his cock begin to soften. There wasn't enough air in the room to fill Kirk's lungs as he huffed, pulling in gulps of air. Heavily, Kirk let his arms fall to the floor. Subdued for the moment, Kirk's gaze drifted over to Spock like a magnet. Spock's breathing was careful and calculated, but his fingers twitched slightly.

Kirk cleaned the evidence with an efficiency that Spock had to admire, which left only traces of what had occurred. Skin and clothing clean, it was as if nothing had happened aside from the gratified ache radiating from Kirk's limp cock. Kirk crossed his legs at his ankles and stretched his body, pillowing his arms behind his head in the same position as they were before. Spock's blush subsided considerably and his hands stilled. They stayed that way, Kirk lying on the floor watching the stars and Spock sitting off to the side watching Kirk, until they received frantic messages from the bridge.


End file.
